halofandomcom-20200222-history
SpecOps Standard Sangheili
|image= |homeworld= |birth= |death= |species=Sangheili |gender= |height=8'6'' |weapons=Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Carbines, Particle Beam Rifles |equipment=Elite Personal Energy Shield |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=Covenant |hideb=true }} The Special Operations Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Ranking Ones of such ranking are extremely skilled fighters. These commandoes sent in by the Covenant to accomplish some of the most dangerous and difficult of missions. These soldiers are believed to rank higher than the Major Domo Elites and the Ranger zero-g commandoes, but their cobalt-colored armor plating is perplexing, as it denotes their rank as a Minor Domo Elite, even though they are sent on difficult missions. Special Operations Elites are sometimes mistaken with Stealth Elites, who similarly have stealth abilities. Combat Armor As aforementioned, Special Operations Elite are clad in cyan armor, like their Minor Domo Elite subordinates. However, their armor is augumented with stealth technology - they can intermittently waver out of visible sight, like the Arbiter. Armament Special Operations Elites, fitting with their perilous mission assignments, are given a wide variety of Covenant weaponry, including the Particle Beam Rifle and the Energy Sword. They are also armed with Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Carbines, and Plasma Grenade explosives. Tactics Like the high-ranking Zealots and Ultras, the Special Operations Elites are very intelligent in combat. As a clever battle technique, Special Operations Elites consistently strafe; are constantly on the move and never stand still so they don't become exposed or become vulnerable to explosions. They also have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites, making them far harder to kill, fitting with their high rank. They are also not imperiously impulsive; they do not "berserk" when seriously injured, unlike many other Elites. Most notably, they operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. The Games Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo, they are the Covenant's Elite shock troops, similar to the role played by the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Helljumpers. *''Keyes'' - They were assigned to eliminate all Flood perpetrators on the ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation and repair it for immediate departure. They were present neutralizing the flood when SPARTAN-117 boarded the starship to find what was left of Captain Jacob Keyes. *''The Maw'' - They were also present on the just before Installation 04 was destroyed. Halo 2 In Halo 2, the Arbiter's squad of Special Ops Elites is equipped with Active Camouflage, and use it when needed. The Arbiter led a squad of Special Ops Elites to crush the Heretics, and they assist him in retreiving the Sacred Icon. Armor Halo: Combat Evolved To avoid being easily seen they are a deep black. They have a Forerunner symbol on their back. Halo 2 In Halo 2, most Special Ops Elites have a purple/dark purple armour, but sometimes come in black. The black variant is slightly harder to kill and makes even fewer tactical errors. Known Special Ops Elites *Huki 'Umamee *Rtas 'Vadumee *Zuka 'Zamamee *Kusovai (Sub-Commander) Related Links *Elites Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category: Ranks